


Oh Glory

by SMANGST



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMANGST/pseuds/SMANGST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a glory hole and services an anonymous cock. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Glory

Sam honestly never expected to be doing something like this. His heart was pounding in his chest as he lowered to his knees, wetting his lips as he leaned forward. He felt positively debauched as his tongue first came into contact with the anonymous length protruding from a hole in the wall. He'd heard about glory holes at Stanford, but had chalked it all up to rumor, legend. Yet he'd found one in an abandoned warehouse during some recon for a hunt. Not that he'd been looking for one, he gently reminded himself. 

Still, it had been a pleasant surprise, and there he was. On his knees with his mouth all over an anonymous cock. And god help him, he loved it, his own length hard and throbbing in his jeans as he used his tongue to worship this man whose face he wouldn't even see. He reached down, rubbing himself slowly through his jeans. He felt so dirty but he just couldn't help himself. Sam moaned quietly at the precum that was beginning to slide down his throat, and he knew his own would be causing quite the wet spot in his boxers by now. 

He took a deep breath and relaxed his throat, taking as much of the erect cock into his mouth as he could stand. He could tell the other man was nearing orgasm by the way the hard flesh twitched and throbbed under his lips and skilled tongue. It felt good knowing that he had that effect on someone, even a stranger; that he possessed skill enough to bring someone else to orgasm so quickly with only his mouth. He was turned on beyond all reason, opening his pants and pushing them down so he could better pleasure himself. It wouldn't take much, he knew. 

His fingers wrapped tightly around his own length, the precum already making him slick. He shuddered, giving another quiet moan around the thick length he was servicing. Just a few more licks, a well-placed flick of the tongue, and the other man was coming, and hard. Sam's tongue was eager to taste his cum, to swallow it and revel in the pure wrongness of the act. He sucked gently, greedy for the very last drop, and it was then that he heard a muffled "Sonofabitch" on the other side of the wall. The voice jarred him into reality and he gasped for more reason than one as his own orgasm crashed over him, the realization of whose cock he just had his mouth on proving too much for him, and just adding to the debauchery.

He'd never come so hard in his life.


End file.
